


I can hear you

by Wolfox76



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Coma, Gen, Septic egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfox76/pseuds/Wolfox76
Summary: One of Chase's best friends has been in a coma for a while. He still gets to see him and talks to him.But does Jack hear him?





	I can hear you

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this story on my Tumblr  
> https://wolfox76.tumblr.com/post/173824272552/i-can-hear-you

_“Yo. What’s up? It’s me, Chase.”_  
Someone is dragging an object from the corner of the room towards the hospital bed. Following thud indicates the object was probably a chair and the newcomer sat on it to be closer to me.  
The machines are beeping in the stable rhythm. Good. At least I know I’m is still alive.  
The newcomer – Chase – coughs and starts talking: _“At first, they didn’t want to let me here. But Henrik helped me to get to you. They said they can smell alcohol from me.”_ Chase leans closer to me and lowers his voice. _“Okay, maybe I had some whisky… But I swear I am not drunk!”_  
I can smell some alcohol from that man. Especially from his breath. He moves something on the bedside table, it sounds like a glass vase with water. He probably brought flowers. How nice.  
_“The doctors say they register some brain activity when someone talks to you, but they are not sure if you can actually hear it and understand it… I don’t even know if you want me to talk.”_  
At least someone cares for me. I am usually alone for the most of the day. No one comes to visit me. Except for this man. He always comes at a time, puts the chair next to the bed and just talks.  
_“I don’t think I am handling my life anymore. Yesterday, I found myself staring at our wedding photo with a glass in my hand. A half of the bottle was already gone. I know I shouldn’t. But I can’t help it. It’s all I have now. Why did she leave me?”_  
Chase makes a high pitched sob. Even I can’t really hear it, I know he is crying. And for some reason, it tears my heart apart. Chase doesn’t deserve this. For some reason, I feel responsible for this.  
_“I’ll try to come tomorrow too. We are going to the park with the kids. I don’t think Stacy is gonna be happy about it but we agreed on the weekends. It’s not much but at least I can see them two days a week. I’m just trying to be a good father. Do you think I’m a good father?”_  
I soon figured out Chase loves talking about his family, especially about his children. He never shuts up about them.  
_“They want to meet you. Actually, they are pretty excited to see their uncle Jack…”_  
More names. I never remember all of them, they give me a headache. But this one… This one sounds so familiar.  
_“I haven’t heard from the other egos. To be honest, I’m a bit worried. Even Henrik doesn’t talk to me that much. He’s trying to bring you back, I think… I hope.”_  
I remember this one. That weird german doctor. He doesn’t talk much when he is around me. And when he does, I can’t understand him. His accent makes it difficult, all the words are blending together. But Chase’s voice is pleasant. Sometimes, he is a bit too loud but that’s okay. I am used to it.  
_“…. you brought light into my life… So what do you think? I know I am no Shakespeare but do you think I can win her back?”_  
I don’t know. Sometimes, I black out. It’s so hard and painful to stay conscious. I normally forget most of the conversations too. It hurts to keep those words in memory. It hurts when I’m trying to remember.  
It’s harder and harder to keep listening to Chase. I feel exhausted, I can’t really concentrate on his rambling.  
It’s hard.  
It hurts.  
I can’t make this.  
I hear Chase sobbing. I don’t remember why he’s crying. Is it because of me? His ex-wife? His kids?  
I am so tired.

 **“Jack”**  
The word is so clear and powerful, like a siren.  
I can feel the energy flowing through my body, I can hear mild ringing.  
For a moment, I feel like it’s pulling me out of darkness.  
**“You need to wake up.”**


End file.
